Seducing The Doctor
by pizzagrrl97
Summary: Amy leaves Rory after deciding she wants someone else...M for a reason. My first fanfic and first time writing smut. So beware of possible suckiness.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction and my first time writing smut, so it probably sucks. Any and all reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is very helpful.

Seducing The Doctor

Amy Pond stepped out of her flat in London and took a deep breath. The air smelled of exhaust fumes and Chinese food from the restaurant next door, but was refreshing nonetheless. This was the first time in a week and a half that she'd been outside. She'd been far too busy typing away at her computer to leave her flat. She was writing a novel about one of her many adventures with the Doctor, with his permission, of course. He'd agreed, as long as she changed all the names of anyone/anything involved, including actually giving him a name. It had taken her quite a while to figure out what to call him, before settling on John Smith. While quite generic, it was what he went by when settling among humans when he bottled away his Time Lord essence for a while, when he was still traveling with Martha.

She'd made quite a lot of progress on her novel. Almost a full two hundred pages written in just over a week. However, she was missing her Doctor.

Amy made her way to the location the Doctor had given her the last time she called. He'd parked the TARDIS out in the middle of a field, so it wouldn't be easily noticed unless you were looking for it. Amy was certainly looking for it. She'd been semi-depressed ever since she left Rory, about four months ago. The Doctor still didn't know. She didn't plan to tell him. Because it was him. The Doctor was the reason she'd left Rory. She loved him. She always had. That time she tried to seduce him, she'd failed. And then she married Rory, who she thought was the man of her dreams. But he just couldn't satisfy her anymore. He was dull, and possessive. Not nearly as interesting as the Doctor. No one was, except maybe River. But River wasn't whom she wanted.

She wanted the Doctor. She wanted him so very badly. She'd taken to fantasizing about him. She couldn't even properly imagine how it would feel, shagging him. It would be rough, their first time, then sweet and slow, and then they would strike up a balance and it would be perfect. Rory was too gentle. Amy needed a man, and the Doctor was most certainly a man, albeit an alien one.

Amy knocked on the TARDIS door, suddenly nervous. What if he didn't want her? What if he was still hung up on her daughter, even after she went gallivanting off with that star-fisherman? What if he rejected her?

Shaking her head to clear it, she knocked again. The TARDIS door opened immediately, as it the Doctor had known she would need another moment. Her mind was suddenly besieged by images of him sliding into her and then pausing, waiting for her to adjust to his immense length and width. She shuddered.

"Hello, Pond." The Doctor smiled down at her and she smiled back, all fears instantly gone. Her Doctor loved her.

"Hello, Doctor. Do you have any specific adventures planned for us today, or are you winging it?"

"Well, there is supposed to be a spectacular meteor shower over by Raxacoricofallapatorius today, if you've got the time."

"I always have the time for you, Doctor. But do you mind if we take a little side trip first?"

"Of course. Where are we going, dear Pond?" The Doctor turned to the controls and was waiting to punch in the instructions.

But Amy was no longer listening. Instead, she was pulling off her shirt. Under the plain purple cotton tee was a lacy, sexy black bra that perfectly showcased her bosom. Her pale, milky skin was smooth, her stomach flat, and her shoulders were dotted with freckles from her summers spent playing with River and Rory.

"Pond?" The Doctor turned to face Amy, and jaw went slack. His eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open. "Amy? What are you doing? If you're too hot I can turn down the heater a bit, you don't have to undress."  
>"What if I want to undress? What if I'm just getting started?" Amy asked in a breathy voice.<p>

"Wha…what about Rory?"

"I left him months ago. I wanted you instead."

"But, Amy-"

"But nothing. I want you. Don't you want me?" Amy's eyes grew wide, and suddenly all she could picture was the Doctor saying no, he didn't want her.

Her imagination didn't get much further than that, however, because the Doctor's mouth was slamming into hers. He mashed their lips together, and ran his tongue along the outside of her mouth, silently asking for entrance. She granted it, and his tongue began caressing hers, alternating between soft and hard, and then, his hands were everywhere. In her hair, running down her sides, feeling her smooth curves. She swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders. Luckily he had forgone his bowtie that day and she was one step to having him naked.

He was doing much better on that front. Her shirt already off, he broke the kiss and tugged down her skirt as she kicked off her sandals. He trailed kisses down her shoulders and cleavage. He palmed her covered breasts until she was begging for more. How she had gone so long without this man's intimate touch was beyond her. He was so warm, so soft and smooth, but also hard, like a steel rod covered in velvet. And she hadn't even touched his manhood yet.

"Please, Doctor, touch me!"

"I am touching you, Pond."

"Touch me _there_! I need more."

"Like this?" One of his hands slid downwards as the other remained on my right breast, caressing the now unconfined flesh. In her need, she hadn't even noticed him removing her bra. He trailed his fingertips lightly down her stomach until he reached her underwear. A teeny, barely-there thong, black and lacey like her bra. He looked up to meet her eyes before he pulled her panties down over her hips and slid them gently down her smooth, creamy legs.

His fingers hesitated before they began caressing her lower lips. Not dipping inside yet, not even touching her clit, but pleasuring nonetheless.

"More. Please!"

He complied happily, thrusting a long, slim finger into her.

"Oh god!"

The Doctor chuckled darkly. He added another finger, and his thumb ran over her clit lightly.

She jerked in his arms.

He withdrew his fingers from her warmth, and she groaned in displeasure.

"Shall we move this to my room?" he queried.

"Yes, please."

So they did. He picked her up and carried her swiftly to his room, where he laid her on the bed. He removed his shirt and trousers and shoes, before sliding back onto the bed with her.

"Doctor," Amy whined. "Go back to what you were doing."

"You mean this?" He slid two fingers back inside her and his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles.

"Yessss."

He thrust his fingers in and out of her and pressed her little button, and within minutes she came undone on his hand.

Her mouth hung open and she panted heavily, her breasts heaving.

The Doctor tugged off his boxers and positioned himself between her thighs. He kissed Amy gently, lovingly, caressing her satin lips with his rougher ones. She pulled him towards her by his shoulders and lifted her hips slightly, wiggling them under his lean body, hoping to elicit a response.

She got one, alright. He pressed his long, hard cock into her warmth, not entering her, just resting there.

"You ready, Amy? Is this okay?"

"This is more than okay. This is perfect." She lifted her hips and tried to get him to slip into her, but instead he pinned her hands above her head.

"No. You are mine. Mine." Amy nodded silently.

The Doctor didn't slide in slowly. No, he plunged his cock into her heat fast and hard. He didn't wait for her to adjust, he just pulled out and thrust in again. In and out, in and out, faster and harder. He was grunting with the effort, and Amy was moaning and breathing heavily.

They were both getting close when he leaned down and grabbed his second sonic screwdriver, the one he used for more…pleasurable acts than the other one. It had a special vibrating function (intended for when he couldn't find it and whistled a tune and then it would vibrate and light up). So he pressed it against Amy's clit and whistled.

She screamed and fell apart under him.

The clenching of her walls around him brought his release, and his seed was spurting out of his cock and into her.

They both groaned as he withdrew. He smiled gently, shyly at her, and she giggled before pulling the covers up around them both. They fell asleep moments later, wrapped in each other.

They could go to Raxacoricofallapatorius tomorrow.

The End

A/N: It sucked, didn't it? Oh well.


End file.
